


The clumsiest soulmate.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bruises, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Since he was a kid, Kyungsoo believed his soulmate was bullied from how many times he wake up with bruises all over his body. Little he knew it was far from that.TW #11 : As a soulmates, they are bound to have same scars in each other's skin. But, it's already getting alarming because there are new bruises and cuts almost everyday
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117
Collections: Kaisoo OLAO Chapter Two





	The clumsiest soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you mod for the beta reading. I know how you worked hard this time.

The first bruise Kyungsoo noticed was in primary school, a big cut in his knee and a bruise in his elbows. His mother laughed when she saw them, "Your soul mate fell, I guess they are crying now." 

Kyungsoo's next bruises and cuts graduately grew in number and at some point, he was worried that someone was hurting his soulmate.

In middle school, Kyungsoo woke up with a huge blue mark under his right eye and he did hide himself in bed refusing to go to school. He was terrified. 

He was sure that his soulmate was bullied, nobody could change that, that is why he tried to stand up for the bullied people, looking for his soulmate. 

"You should stop getting in trouble, or your soul mate will end up being more terrified for your sanity than his own," Baekhyun scolded him, despite the upper lip cut in his face that he got from his soulmate, "I don't understand why you keep looking for him like this, he could be in another city or another country, you don't even know!"

"I get it, okay? Stop fussing like this, you are worse than mom," Kyungsoo hissed as his waist was in such pain it made him limp. 

High school didn't change much, the number of bruises and cuts that came from his soulmate was increasing in number and Kyungsoo was so frustrated about it that most of his days in highschool he would wake up from a nightmare and sob himself back to sleep. 

"I am wimp, I can't even protect my soul mate," He sobbed in Baekhyun's arms, when he got bedridden due to an extreme pain in the back and his friend came to check on him. Baekhyun sighed and patted his head without saying anything as he knew what Kyungsoo was feeling. Baekhyun's soul mate had bruises for a long period then suddenly they stopped. It was terrifying Baekhyun out of his mind but he never let Kyungsoo see him breakdown. 

Baekhyun felt like he was Kyungsoo's source of strength and he made sure to be that despite his own pain. 

Kyungsoo wasn't that oblivious either but he didn't see Baekhyun complain so he didn't expect it to be a complete silence. 

It was around their last year christmas that Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun break down. He and Baekhyun were in another school's festival and they roamed free in it when Baekhyun paused with wide eyes and a loud gasp, "Baekhyun?"

"Slap me. Punch me." With pleading tearing teary eyes, Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo who gave him a slap hard enough to make his cheek turn red but Baekhyun only walked ahead and Kyungsoo followed in pure confusion.

He soon noticed a shocked kid who had a hand mark printed on his face; Baekhyun slammed him to a tree before Kyungsoo could do anything, "Where have you been? What happened to you? Do you know what I felt when you suddenly had no bruises for three god damn years?" Baekhyun was yelling as he cried and Kyungsoo could only pull him away, knowing what was happening, "I thought you died before I could even see you, Asshole! I thought I lost you! Where have you been? What did you do that to me?"

A sudden silence followed his words, cut by occasional sobs when the kid held Baekhyun's hand and pulled him inside the school while Kyungsoo stood there shocked, thoughts running in his mind. 

"What if my soulmate felt the same? What if I worried him like it happened for Baekhyun?" It made him hit his cheek hard enough to surprise everyone around, "I am doing fine, Soul Mate, please wait for me."

Kyungsoo however didn't find his soulmate yet and nearly gave up when Baekhyun's soulmate Jongdae asked him to come and watch Kai's performance. Apparently he was a famous dancer and a junior in a famous special art High school, and Kyungsoo wished to visit the insides of the high school so he agreed.

He didn't expect to see the colors play in front of his eyes. Everything became like splattered paints around him and he was happy Baekhyun held him close or he would be standing there like an idiot. The performances started and suddenly the colors exploded around him and Kyungsoo knew that he was looking at his soul mate. 

The kid was perfection personified. Sharp yet gracious, he nailed his choreo and everybody was cheering except from Kyungsoo who focused on the center of the scene.

When the performance ended, the kid bowed and stood fast, looking around in a frenetic manner when he nearly fell from the stage but was yanked back. His friends laughed and he chuckled awkwardly. Jongdae laughed with them, "He is always like that, he is known to be the clumsiest kid in the neighborhood," Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo who looked at Kai intensely, "We were neighbors so we used to hang out a lot."

"You say he was clumsy?" Kyungsoo asked him tensely and Jongdae seemed unaware of the turmoil in Kyungsoo's mind.

"Very. He trips over thin air, many times. We pitied his soulmate at that time," Jongdae received a jab from Baekhyun.

"Said the one who allowed bullies to hurt him and scare the shit out of me for six years," Baekhyun huffed, pulling a sorry Jongdae close. "I bet his soulmate will be someone nice," Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo a look, "Are you okay?"

"No." Kyungsoo moved and walked toward the source of intense colorations when he bumped into a head taller kid, "Shit!" 

"I am sorry..." the said Kai kid froze and looked astonished for a moment until Kyungsoo pulled him close and yanked his shirt to meet his eyes.

"You and I have to talk." 

Kai was kind enough not to run away from how much pissed Kyungsoo was. "I know why you are mad." They were sitting in the backstage cafeteria, alone, and Kai was fidgeting incredibly that Kyungsoo felt sorry, despite his deep glare.

"You do?" Kyungsoo sighed as Kai flinched, "My name is Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo held out his hand Kai held it back.

"Kim Jongin..." Jongin smiled in relief, "you aren't mad, are you?"

Kyungsoo frowned, "Do you realize how many nights I punished myself thinking that you were bullied while I was unable to protect you?"

Jongin was about to object and pouted, "I know. My parents worry for me a lot but..." He fidgeted, looking like a kicked puppy, "I never meant to be this clumsy! I know it must have worried you..."

"Shitless! I was worried out of my mind the entire time and all you did was... be clumsy?" Jongin nodded, giving Kyungsoo his cutest puppy pout.

"Please forgive me, Kyungsoo. I never meant to make you worry," Kyungsoo groaned, melting because Jongin was irresistibly cute.

"I know! But..." Kyungsoo looked at him, tiredly, "Why did your bruises increase in number lately? Since middle school, it was hectic!"

Jongin frowned because he didn't notice so, "I guess because I started intermediate ballet courses? The choreos were harder and I fell way more than usual," Kyungsoo blinked at him in shock, "I bruise mostly while dancing and, if I can be honest, I dance for more than six hours a day so... I am always bruising."

"Fuck you," Kyungsoo hissed after a long silence. Jongin pouted sadly, looking down to his hands. "I don't know what to do or what to think right now."

Jongin nodded with a sad expression on, "I get it if you hate me..."

"I don't," Kyungsoo cut him off as he stood. "I will go join my friend and we will get to talk again."

Jongin looked at him confusedly, "But how!"

"I will find you again," Jongin brightened and Kyungsoo realized he smiled as he said so. It made him smile further, "You did well, Kim Jongin."

He left Jongin to join Baekhyun who looked quite worried. "What happened?"

"I found my soulmate," Kyungsoo simply answered, "We spoke and I came back." Jongdae and Baekhyun shared a worried look.

Kyungsoo just ignored it and went home to think. He truly gave it a thought and the relief he finally realized he was feeling was so huge that he cried himself to sleep. He woke up with a lighter heart and joined his parents in table.

"I found my soulmate," his parents looked at him in shock and he smiled, "He is a boy."

"I expected that," his mother smiled nonchalantly, "No girl bruises that much." Kyungsoo chuckled and looked at his father who remained silent.

"He is a dancer, a famous dancer of the Art school I failed to join," they gaped at him in shock for a second before laughing.

"God, how funny it is! You could have met earlier if you managed to pass the audition," his father commented and Kyungsoo smiled brightly.

"Then I wouldn't be with Baek during his saddest highschool year," Kyungsoo pouted.

The remark made his mother so uncomfortable, "Ms. Byun told me that Baekhyun passed but refused to go without you," Kyungsoo was so shocked at the news that he went pissed to the classroom, avoiding Baekhyun who walk with him usually. 

He glared at everybody and before he knew it, he was surrounded by two of the bullies he avoided the best he could. He got punched and kicked so hard that the teachers sent him home. He was so mad that he locked himself in his room until dinner. Baekhyun was in the table when Kyungsoo finished taking care of his face and bruises. "Oh my god! Soo..."

Kyungsoo sat down angrily, "I am seriously not in the mood to talk to you," His mother and father seemed to know he was mad as they said nothing, "how can you do that without consulting me? I thought I was your best friend!"

"What are you talking about?" Baekhyun looked genuinely confused and Kyungsoo glared at him, "I am confused."

"You refused Yosei highschool and followed me." Baekhyun paled and leaned to hold Kyungsoo's hand, glad Kyungsoo didn't push him away, "you passed the audition, Baek…"

"The idea of going there without you made me miserable," Baekhyun pouted, "Ask mom, I didn't sleep for days and refused to eat, and added to that my soulmate stopped bruising and I worried he was dead," Baekhyun answered Kyungsoo's glare with a smile. "You were my anchor since god knows when, I can't survive the idea of not seeing you anymore."

"That is the stupidest thing you said ever," Kyungsoo frowned and Baekhyun teared up. "Losing such opportunity because of me is hurting my feelings, Baek. I wasn't going to disappear on you! I would always be one text away. You know that I would always be there for you," Kyungsoo punched Baekhyun lightly on his arm, "Physical distance isn't going to stop me."

"I know," Baekhyun approached Kyungsoo and hugged him tightly, "I still don't regret it, Soo." Kyungsoo huffed but hugged his friend tighter despite his injuries.

As they parted away, "Say, baek," the boy looked at him confusedly, "Is there a way to get Kai's number?"

"Kai? Why?" Baekhyun frowned but soon realized, "Oh he is your soulmate?" Kyungsoo nodded. "You definitely need to call him."

Jongdae was kind enough to give them Jongin's phone number later that night. Kyungsoo was nervous when he called, he had prepared a whole apology but Jongin's voice broke his heart. It seemed Jongin was sick or worse, sobbing. "Hello?"

"It's me," Kyungsoo swallowed, "Kyungsoo."

Jongin switched up, "Oh soulmate! What happened? Who did hurt you? I was in such pain! What happened?"

Kyungsoo wanted to tell him the truth but it did hurt his heart that he forgot his soulmate the entire time, "I am sorry, it was an accident," Kyungsoo chuckled, awkwardly, "It was a very bad accident but I am fine. I was thinking..."

"Are you sure?" Jongin cut him off, "My best friend said they seemed like I was punched and kicked."

"Oh... yeah, it looks like that but I am fine," Kyungsoo reassured as he sighed, "Like I said it was a bad accident, I was distracted and lost my balance in the staircase. I rolled two stories down. I was lucky I only hit my face and body but got no broken bones."

"You are sure?" Jongin seemed disbelieving, "You are not lying to me, are you?" Kyungsoo didn't know what to say to that and Jongin sniffed, "It is okay, Kyungsoo, I am not mad."

"I didn't want you to worry," Kyungsoo admitted, "I can defend myself just fine but I didn't fully lie. I was really distracted," Kyungsoo smiled, "I was thinking of how cute and adorable my soulmate was."

"Liar," Jongin's voice had no bite and Kyungsoo chuckled, "You thought I was sexy and hot."

"That too," Kyungsoo chuckled, "Did you go to school today?"

"No, I skipped as soon as the bruises formed," Jongin sounded pouty and Kyungsoo could imagine him. "So I went to dance practice."

The discussion drifted and Kyungsoo realized Jongin slept while talking to him as he snored softly in the phone. Amused by the cuteness, Kyungsoo smiled, "good night."

Jongin and Kyungsoo spent nights like that, talking on kakaotalk, and getting to know each other. Jongin soon started to call him Soo hyung and tease him. Kyungsoo never thought he would feel happy the way he did. 

As the graduation party approached, Kyungsoo decided to ask Jongin out for the party. He was nervous as he waited outside Jongin's school, when the kid ran to him. “Soo hyung!” Jongin was sparkling in happiness when he tripped suddenly and fell face first. Kyungsoo felt pain go through his side and elbow, rolling his eyes as he helped Jongin to stand up. They realized they were both nose bleeding, “I am sorry.” 

“It’s okay, I know how clumsy you are.” Kyungsoo dried the blood from Jongin’s nose. “I came to ask you out for prom but I guess your face will be too bruised for that.” 

“Yours too.” Kyungsoo chuckled at Jongin’s pout.

“Trust me, they had seen me in a worse state.” Kyungsoo tilted his head, smirking, before adding, “all thanks to the clumsiest soulmate in history of mankind.” 

Jongin chuckled at that, “guess that makes me special?” Kyungsoo scoffed, shaking his head as he walked Jongin home. They drifted the discussion elsewhere but Kyungsoo agreed that Jongin was pretty special. 


End file.
